Arkahm Asylum
by Wolfwish5
Summary: Ebony is a regular patient at Arkham Asylum, but when the Joker rolls into town odd things start happening at the house of regular horrors!
1. Chapter 1

Info.

Name:Ebony Wilkinson

Age:21 or so doesn't really know

Diagnostic:Alter-Ego, Serial Killer,

Mind:Unstable(Aggressive fighting prone)

Hair: Long dead white hair

Eyes: silver eyes

Face: high cheek bones, pale

Lips: pale almost a light blue

Height: 5'8

1

(Ebony-girl P.O.V)

I woke up my head pounding the beat of an invisible drum. I sat up looking around the small white padded room. I had been here at Arkham for over what seemed like a million years and only one thing has changed; me. My hair short when I arrived was now down to my waist and a dirty white. I had bags under my eyes and I looked like I hadn't seen the sun in years. The room was a pure white and seemed to be scrutinizing ever part of me from my cut up torn ragged up clothes to my unkempt hair. Today at least would be interesting today was group therapy and there was a newbie. The door to my cell opened and in stepped Dr…. whatever I wasn't very good with names especially if those names belonged to the bane of my existence. The doctor grabbed my arm and haled my butt down to group therapy were my friends were already waiting for me. I coughed my breath becoming ragged due to lack of fresh air and outsiderness (Word?). I walked in ignoring the stares I got by everyone and sat down next to Ivy.

"Ebony-girl they finally let you out of that hell-hole of a cell." She said looking at me not really believing that I was out of the cell I laughed an inhuman laugh.

"Why of coarse on account of my good behavior." I smiled sickly and started coughing. Everyone backed away or scooted their chair away when I was done coughing I looked at my hand which was now spattered with blood. I smiled

"Come on everyone knows that my rain as Gotham's personal demon is over my cough means nothing now."

Before anyone could replay the doctor coughed and cleared her throat.

"So," she began "as we know Miss Ebony has come out of solitaire due to her good behavior."

Everyone applauded and I stood up and bowed "and we also have a new inmate coming to our group therapy now I don't want anyone laughing at him and once he gets here we are going to go in turn and say how you got here okay?" We nodded she made some kind of sign to the camera in our room and in walked Joker.

When he sat down I couldn't help but laugh like crazy Ivy had to hold me back to keep me from falling out of my chair with laughter. "Oh my gosh really he is the big deal? I cant believe you people! I thought you would be smarter than that." Joker looked at me confused and the doctor just stared "have you any idea what he has done? Of coarse not, now enough Miss Ebony anymore of your ranting and its back to Solitaire for you. Now since your so eager to speak lets start with you how did you get here?"

I chuckled and stood "Well as you know I am ED also known as Ebony's Demon," My voice had changed and I knew my eyes were probably green instead of thee normal silver (which happened sometimes). "I have killed thirty to forty people and decapitated ninety of them." My math was off but I didn't care, "Many people have come to despise me because I represent the truth of humanity."

"And what Is that; the truth of humanity I mean?" The doctor said honestly curious since I had never really told anyone.

"Well doc. Its... you know I think I will get back to you on that since I still haven't figured it out myself." She raised an eyebrow at me "You mean you don't know?" I nodded "then why do you tell people that?"

"Honestly I have no clue I just do. It creates more oh whats the word... Suspense? No um Theatricality? No Mystery? Yes thats the one thats the word I'm looking for, mystery." the doctor just looked at me then wrote something down on a clipboard. After everyone was done (well except for the Joker he refused to speak) she spoke and said "Alright lets do some inkblots lets start with you." she turned to me I could here Ivy lean towards Joker and say 'Watch this" the doctor held up a card with a ink blot on it honestly it looked like a fiery rose made of light and dark but no way was I gonna say that "what does this look like?" the doctor asked

"A Dragonfly" she switched the picture

"And this one?"

"A Dragonfly"

"And this one?"

"A Dragonfly"

"Miss Ebony could you please not say the same thing every time. I know for a fact that not everyone of these looks like a Dragonfly."

"Fine." she showed me another picture

"And this one?" I looked at it for a few seconds then said

"The opening scene on 101 Dalmatians except with Falcone instead of a dog and he has a mustache." The doctor let out an exasperated breath "Miss Ebony-"

"Listen," I interrupted "First you don't like it when I say what I think they look like then when I change it up a bit you don't like that so really make up your mind." she just sat there then pulled out a card "And this one?"

"Dragonfly"

2

(Ebony-girl P.O.V)

I sat I in the only room were people could actually sit and talk with other inmates. I couldn't remember the name but that didn't matter what did was that there were a couple newbies here and they still didn't know that I owned this room. I guy was sitting with the remote to the T.V and kept flicking threw the channels annoyingly. He paused on a channel that was playing music videos to all my favorite songs. he started flicking threw the channels again I threw a pillow at him. "Hey" I said he turned to me "I was watching that." he shrugged and turned around.

"Listen its obvious that you don't know that I own this room so I'm gonna give you a chance to revive yourself in my mind. Give me the remote."

He turned his head slightly"No." I lunged at him punched him in the nose then grabbed the remote and put it back on that channel. I stood "Alright any newbie here I just want you to know that I own this room and wouldn't think twice about pounding your face in for this remote or for anything else for that matter."

"How come we haven't seen you before?" some kid said

"I was in solitaire." I answered simply

"For what?" said a couple of kids who were playing a card game.

Everyone leaned in now paying attention to me even the Mad-Hatter stopped reading Alice in Wonderland to listen to me.

"You really want to know?" They nodded

"Well lets see first I killed my inmate with a fork. Then I nearly killed a doctor here with a pen and what finally did it was me shoving an Ink Blot down a girls throat." I sat down not caring about the stares I got from everybody. After that they let everybody minus a few into the court yard for lunch instead of the mess hall. When I stepped out side I almost jumped for joy I had missed the sun so much the feeling of the suns rays on my face the feeling of grass between my toes the smell of fresh air. Well as fresh as it gets in Gotham. I ran around the court yard startling everybody.

"She's gone Loony!"

I heard the Mad-Hatter shout I ran up to him but instead of hitting him I hugged him and laughed at the expression on his face. "Have not! I just missed the sun." I heard a chuckle from behind me I turned and found Dr. Crane standing there watching me "I see not loony at all." I hit him playfully in the arm "No!" he smiled a little but returned to his apathetic appearance. "I came to tell you that I will be your new doctor and that you can now sign up for activities."

"Really?"

He nodded "You are now a normal patient and no longer need to stay in solitaire." My eyes widened and I did the unexpected I hugged him.

_Mwahhahaha The dreaded cliffhangers_


	2. Chapter 2

3

(Ebony-girl P.O.V)

I jumped back quickly realizing what I had done. "Sorry." I mumbled looking down at the ground. When I knew he turned away I looked up to find him walking back inside smirking. I wanted to go a wipe the smirk off his face but I was too embarrassed too. I turned to see the Mad-Hatter staring at me then he busted out laughing like a maniac.

"Whats so funny?"

Instead of answering me he just laughed even harder doubling over with laughter. I grabbed his shirt pulling him up so that he was looking me in the eyes.

"Whats so funny?" I asked again

"You!" he managed to get out between fits of laughter. "That was the funneist thing I have ever seen here. Did you see Ol' Dr. Crane's face that was hilarious." I slapped him then started laughing with him. We probably looked like idiots rolling around in the grass laughing but I didn't care I was laughing something I hadn't done in a while and wasn't sure I could still do.

_Sorry so short not really inspired right now _

4

(Ebony-girl P.O.V)

I walked around my new cell examining every inch of it searching every crack every little bit. I may like it here now but that doesn't mean I still don't want to escape. My cell mate was facing a corner and didn't look like he was gonna face me any time soon. I was so bored I started singing a song that I'd had stuck in my head the hole day. I forgot the name of it but oh well...

"_playground school bell rings_

_again_

_rain clouds come to play_

_again_

_has no one told you she's not _

_breathing_

_hello I'm your mind giving you someone_

_to talk to_

_hello_

_if I smile and don't _

_believe_

_soon I know I'll wake from this_

_dream_

_Don't try to fix me I'm not _

_broken_

_hello I'm the lie living for _

_you _

_so you can hide _

_don't cry_

_suddenly I know I'm not _

_sleeping _

_Hello _

_I'm still here all thats left_

_of yesterday"_

I sighed the song was called Hello my mom used to sing it to me I remembered. She also sang me a song called My Immortal though I don't remember it as well. 'Yesterday was so weird' I thought

**Yea it was**

'who said that?' I thought

**just your alter ego **

my what?'

**your alter ego I'm like your other half and I agree yesterday was weird **

'okay so whats your name?'

**Black Rose**

'can I call you Rose for short?'

**whateve**

'you don't seem very how do I put it'

**nice**

'yea'

**well I am a version of yourself and your not the most peachy person ever**

**'**touche'

**I am more like a really strong meaner version of yourself**

**'**didn't know that that was possible so can you take over'

**when you let me and thats usually during times of high emotions like anger or grief or something like that or when your just ticked**

**'**oh hey I think someone is here I gotta stop this little chat'

**okay we talk later deal**

**'**sure at least now I have a friend'

I awoke out of my subconscious mind to see Dr. Crane sitting at the chair near the door watching me and the other guy. I smiled and sat up for some reason I couldn't stop smiling. Then I saw the other guy he had turned around and it was the Joker. My smile grew even more when I saw his face I started laughing I couldn't stop. "Why so serious?" I said Dr. Crane looked at me weirdly.

"Oh come on never heard of a joke?"

The Joker lunged at me grabbing my throat and said "You know you remind me of my used to be wife. Do you want to know how I got these scars?" I laughed

"Oh but Joker I already do." he let go of my throat when I stopped laughing suddenly I realized that Rose had been in control.

"Dang it Rose!"

"Excuse me Ms. Ebony but its time for your therapy session with me and the Joker." I glared at him how much I hate therapy I couldn't even put into words. I looked at the Joker and said "Listen dude sorry for laughing n' stuff its just Rose was in control."

"Rose?"

"My other."

Dr. Crane looked surprised then wrote something down onto a sheet of paper. "Alright first of all there are other doctors watching threw those cameras." he pointed to two cameras on two opposite walls. "So there are things I have to ask you and things I have to do so lets get those out of the way first." He pulled out sheets of paper I groaned

"Oh please no anything but those wretched Ink blots."

"You don't like them?"

" I ha- no I don't hate them mother told me never to hate no I loathe them I despise them. You see there are plenty of things to loathe or despise."

"I see but no matter we still have to do them Joker you first"

He held up a piece of paper to the Joker who stared at it for awhile then said

"A dragonfly"

"And this one?"

"A dragonfly"

"And this one"

I smiled

"Dragonfly"

"Alright now its your turn" he held up a picture

"Honestly tell me what this looks like to you."

I thought about it for a second then asked Rose what she would do? **Tell the truth on these**.

"Alright I think I will hmm it looks like a dog."

"And this one?"

"Black Rose"

I heard Rose chuckle

"And this one?"

The next picture he held up looked like rain but also lightning and the thing that comes with lightning is thunder. I started shaking as I thought about the lightning as it struck the van and the loud sound it made that night and how the car had erupted into flames. Tears rolled down my cheeks and I grabbed my legs rocking back and forth.

"Ms. Ebony what does this picture remind you of?"

"Fear."

"Who's?"

"Mine'

I looked up at him he was now standing over me with his briefcase in his hands.

"And what do you fear?"

Suddenly outside I saw lightning flash in front of the cell window I jumped and coward away from it. I waited for the thunder to come and sure enough it came not one to disappoint. When it came I screamed and grabbed the closest thing near me whimpering and clinging to whatever I had grabbed. I felt a hand stroke my hair and saw that I had grabbed Dr. Crane and was clinging to him leaning against him.

"So your afraid of thunder and lightning?"

I nodded

"Interesting" he wrote something down on a clipboard. I despise that clipboard.

He managed to pry me off of him and lay me down in the bed before walking out. I sat there starring at the wall shivering from the cold bed and from fear.

_Semi-Cliffhanger Mwahhahaha _


	3. Chapter 3

5

_(Ebony-girl p.o.v)_

I awoke to the sound of laughter but not just any laughter it was the Joker's laughter. I took the pillow from the bed and threw it in the direction of th laughter and yelled "SHUT-UP" then smiled when it stopped. I curled up into a ball from the cold and realized that my shirt was off leaving only my gray tang top on underneath. I sat up running my hands along the hollow of my neck down to my heart were there was a long slash there were he had cut me and were it had burned me as well. **Who?** I heard Rose ask

I coughed suddenly coughing hard and strong. Whenever I coughed it was because I was really mad or something. I coughed for five minutes straight not answering her. The door opened and Dr. Crane came in.

"Time for therapy already?"

he nodded before turning around.

He made a small gasp when he saw the scar I looked at it partially then allowed ONE tear only to escape it still stung sometimes when I think about what had happened.

"What happened?"

I looked at him then suddenly had the urge to let Rose take over. I slid back into my mind and watched as Rose came out.

_(Third person P.O.V)_

_Ebony's eyes turned to green in a flash she started chuckling. She looked at Dr. Crane._

"_Now why on earth would I tell you that."_

_Dr. Crane's eyes grew angry_

**Come on get rid of her use the gas she is so annoying anyway**

_No he said to his other half firmly no I won't _

_He heard his other half sigh then push against Crane's mental wall that he had made to keep Scarecrow out. Scarecrow pounded against the wall till finally he was free._

"_Well maybe I will."_

_Rose glanced at him "Do what Dr. Crane?"_

"_No Scarecrow."_

"_Scarecrow?"_

"_Oh did Dr. Crane forget to tell you about me oops. I am his other and am much better than him in my opinion."_

_Rose looked to Scarecrow worried_

"_Better? How?"_

_He got closer to her and raised his arm preparing to spray her and said _

"_Oh in every way."_

_He sprayed her with the toxin and watched as she screamed in fear. Dr. Crane got in control and brought her into his experiment room and gave her an antidote. When she woke back up in her room she didn't remember a thing. Except lots of thunder and lightning and a Scarecrow and ._

6

_(Ebony-girl P.O.V)_

I sat in my room muttering scarecrow under my breath over and overnot caring who was watching. It had been three days since I had seen him and I was starting to get worried. I was starting to find an unhealthy obsession over him and Scarecrow it was so weird. The door to my cell swung open and in walked a doctor not Crane just some girl come to fetch the Joker for group therapy except this time she wanted me to come with her to. As we walked down the hallway I looked left and right secretly hoping to get a glimpse of him. About three days ago the cells had unlocked and I thought that I had spotted him but it was just some dude in a burlap mask. Soon they caught me though and my long-needed freedom came up short. We walked into a large room and I recognized it as a group therapy session. I looked around and saw Dr. Crane sitting there in a straight jacket. His eyes had small dark circle around them.

"Dr. Crane?" I asked him sitting next to him while everyone else was like twelve seats away.

"No," he said "Scarecrow"

I looked at him then at the doctor

"what happened?"

"Well it turns out he was making a toxin that makes you hallucinate and see your greatest fear. He then put that toxin into the air and all over the Narrows he meet the Batman and the Batman sprayed the stuff on him making him officially crazy." I looked at her "Your joking right?"

She just shook her head no I felt like beating the crap out of someone. I saw Joker sitting across the way laughing his head off I lunged at him grabbing him by the neck and choking him. Then I coughed and bit him on the neck and all the while I cried. Tears rolled down my cheek and my eyes went back from green to silver. I was back sorta I had never really gone it was like we were both in command. A guard pulled me off of the Joker and shoved me back into my seat next to Scarecrow who just kept staring at me. When we did the ink blots I was truthful.

"This one?"

"Fear"

"This one?"

"Pain"

"This one?"

"Love"

"This one"

"All of the above"

When I got back to my cell I couldn't help but think of that song that I couldn't remember that my mom used to sing to me. I heard the door open and some guards brought me into the court yard. I stood for a minute then walked to the farthest end today they let out the Solitaire people and they were the most annoying but I didn't care. I suddenly remembered the song my mom would sing to me it wasn't Hello or My Immortal it was Breath No More. I started singing

_I've been looking in the mirror _

_for so long_

_That I've come to believe my soul _

_is on the other side_

_All the little pieces falling_

_shattered_

_shards of me to sharp to_

_put back together_

_to small to _

_matter_

_but big enough to cut me_

_into so many little _

_pieces if I try to touch _

_her_

_and I bleed and I bleed_

_I breath I breath_

_no more_

_take a breath and I try to_

_draw from my spirits well_

_yet again you refuse to drink_

_like a stubborn child_

_Lie to me convince _

_me that I've been sick forever_

_and all of this will make sense _

_when_

_I get better_

_but I know the difference _

_between _

_myself and my reflection_

_I just can't help but to _

_wonder_

_which of us do you love_

_so I bleed I bleed_

_so I breath I breath_

_and I bleed _

_I bleed and I breath_

_I breath _

_I breath_

_I breath_

_no more_

I felt someone tap my shoulder I turned to find Scarecrow staring at me. I gave him a slight smile and turned back around facing the river that separates the Narrows from the rest of Gotham. I felt a tug on my arm but I didn't turn around I felt an even harder tug but still didn't budge. I felt a tug so hard that I spun around facing Scarecrow I looked away but he held my face and made me look at him

"Ebony.."

When he said my name I remembered what had happened. About Scarecrow and everything that night. Even the spray.

"Just go away"

He looked hurt

"Just go away Scarecrow."

"No Ebony-girl its me its Jonathan I mean Dr. Crane"

I looked at him looking at his eyes trying to find the truth in them but they were as guarded as ever. He leaned down and kissed me on the cheek I heard someone whistle but when I tried to see who it was Jonathan just held me in place. I saw a guard eyeing us suspiciously. As if I was giving Jonathan the key to his cell.

I pulled away looking at him then to the river as the wind blew and my hair whipped around my face. I smiled and walked towards the building holding Jonathan's hand.

"We would like to go inside now." The guard just nodded knowing that it was best to just go along with it. He walked me back to my cell then tried to get Jonathan to his cell but I shook my head.

"He's in my cell"

The guard just shrugged and said "Fine"

I sat on the bed and he sat down next to me we just stared at each other for a while. Then we just talked about random stuff like what I had missed for the past few days about his Scarecrow side about the whole Fear Toxin situation about everything. I was speechless for awhile before I could talk.

"What would you like to know about me?"

"How did you get that scare?"

it took me awhile before I could speak reliving the memory was hard.

"It happened when I was 14..."

_Mwahhahaha Cliffhangers I am Evil but Awesome evil like Scarecrow_


	4. Chapter 4

7

(Ebony-girl P.O.V)

"It happened when I was 14...

We, my family and I, were living in the nicer part of Gotham we had a nice sized house my parents had good jobs or so I thought turns out they were gamblers and gambled there way a little to deep and they needed to pay off the dept with whatever they had. The house, the car, me...when they came it was storming and I was scared. My parents wouldn't let me go with them so they came at us with knives and guns. They shot my mom and dad and one got at me with a knife. They slung me into a van and drove off before the cops could get there they thought I was dead but I wasn't I wouldn't die I refused. The van was half-way to were they would drop the bodies when it was hit by lightning but not only was the van hit by it but so was I. It struck me right were the cut was over my heart."

I took a long breath trying to get over the pain then continued

"I crawled to as far as I could landing here I broke out though and killed all the men that ever did my family wrong and I have been here ever since."

He was silent for a few minutes then he wrapped his arms around me protectively.

"That will never happen again."

"Yea," I said "Remember we get to spend the rest of our unnatural lives here."

_Fan: So now were quoting Riddick?_

_Me: Of course_

_Fan: Mhm_

_8_

I walked into group therapy with Jonathan.

"What up my peeps?"

They looked at me weirdly

"Happy much?" Ivy said nervously

"Don't judge." I quipped

She raised an eyebrow at me "So now you're giving lectures on ethics?"

"Yup!"

The doctor came in and noticed that I was sitting next to Jonathan instead of my normal spot. I smiled at her and she looked nervously at me like I was planning to rip her throat out.

"What up Doc." I said pretending to chew a carrot.

"Alright today we are doing Ink Blots. Lets start with Ebony."

I tensed but Jonathan just grabbed my hand and squeezed which earned us looks from other inmates.

"Alright."

She held up a card it was just a dot today.

"This one?"

"A speck"

I could feel the anticipation in the room everyone was waiting

for their chance to laugh.

"And this one?"

"Love"

I could feel the stares

"And this one?"

"Life"

"And this one?"

"Sweet summer rain"

"And one more."

"And this one?"

It was a blue splash of paint skillfully slid over the paper to look like a blue rose. I immediately recognized my own art work I chuckled. It was the picture I had painted in crafts the other day; I chuckled.

"My own artwork."

"Yes, I know that but what were you thinking of when you painted it?"

Somehow I knew this question was very important to my stay here.

"I was thinking of a certain set of blue eyes and how they were as lovely as a rose to me."

The doctor looked from me to the paper then back to me. She furrowed her brow and asked

"You're not messing with me are you?"

"Nope"

"And who's eyes were you thinking of?"

I chuckled glancing to my left were Jonathan sat he raised an eyebrow as if to say go ahead.

"Johnny-Boy here of course."

There were numerous amounts of gasps from some of the people sitting in the circle, others, just stared, some even looked board. And some looked like they were watching a live soap opera. The doctor just stood and left the room for a few seconds then returned her face bright as ever.

"Well Ms. Ebony seems you just earned a one-way ticket to freedom. You're free to go."

I didn't move I felt Jonathan pull me into a hug and whisper in my ear

"Way to go Ebony-Girl."

I stood and robotic-like left the room heading straight for the exit when I thought about Jonathan. I stopped at the front desk were you check in patients I asked the lady when Dr. Crane would get out when she pulled up his file I nearly fainted.

"Life"

Was all she said

I walked out of the Asylum I would have to break him out but I knew I couldn't do that alone it was time to meet up with the boys again.

_Life is a long time for the people who don't know L.O.L_


	5. Chapter 5

9

I walked down the alley to the secret door behind the Black Flower casino. I was disguised as a casino girl in Daisy Dukes and a black shirt with red suspenders. My hair was pinned up and I had on red lipstick and eye shadow that made my eyes stand out. I knocked on the door hoping that someone was there but to no avail. I opened it up to see 10 or more men sitting around a table playing the ultimate game of poker. I walked in confidently and stopped at the table I had on a semi mask that covered up half of my face on the right side so that they couldn't tell it was me. I smiled at them as they looked me up and down.

"What do you want?" an Italian sounding guy said

I smiled "I need to break a friend out of the Asylum"

Moroni scoffed "And why would we help you?"

"Because all of you owe me at least three grand and I

Would be willing to drop the dept completely if you helped me."

"Who are you?" Gamble asked

"Awe darling you don't remember sweet ol' me"

He gasped

"Your that girl the one hit by lightning few years back."

I smiled sickly and began coughing I took out a pencil

"Who would like to see a magic trick?"

"What are you playing at? We won't help you."

Gambled signaled for one of his boys to get me I set the pencil on the table standing up. When he tried to grab me I grabbed his arm twisted it behind his back grabbed the back of his head and smashed it down onto the pencil choking him.

"Ah and it's it's gone."

I sat down at the table and looked at them.

"Alright we help." the Italian said

I smiled "Thought you would say that."

_Sorry so short I just wanted to save stuff till' end._

10

I walked into the Asylum wearing the casino outfit. I had purposely messed up the makeup and I was holding a beer bottle. I stumbled acting like I was drunk swinging left n' right. I walked into the group therapy room swinging the door open and raising my bottle to them as if to say cheers.

"What up my creepies I is backkkkk!"

They stared at me like I was crazy and 'hey' I am.

I looked at Scarecrow but sat next to joker.

"Heyyyyyyyyyyy sweety whats up"

I kissed him on the cheek and winked at Scarecrow who went

Into a complete rage. He tore at his strait jacket and the doctor had to call in every guard and doctor to settle him down they even had to sedate him but that was the plan. Distraction then BAM!

**Right on cue** Rose said.

The walls busted in and in came Hench-men galore. They were able to get the guards cornered into one room along with the doctors since they were all in one place. A couple of them grabbed Jonathan and carried him to a van that was waiting outside. I hopped in after him laying Jonathan's head in my lap.

"Well boy tell your bosses that their debt has been paid and to leave me alone." I shut the van doors and the driver drove us to a ritzy hotel on the edge of the Narrows.

It took three hours for Jonathan to wake up and when he did he wasn't too happy.

"You lied to me."

I heard him whisper in a harsh voice from across the room he stood in the door way glaring at me. I opened my eyes that had been shut as I leaned against the kitchen counter still dressed in the casino clothes. I took off the mask and took my hair out of the tight bun it had been pulled into. I shook my hair and turned around cleaning my dishes from dinner.

"How so?"I inquired

I felt a hand grab my arm and turn me around roughly jerking me. He stood a foot away as if afraid to be near me or at least to upset to be.

"You lied about liking me, do you?"

"No, I don't."

"Thought so you see you... you don't care about anything you're empty you have no heart no soul not anything."

"You're right I'm hallow I am empty," I paused

he raised an eyebrow obviously not expecting me too actually agree.

"but so are you." I finished.

He looked at me then looked down then glanced up at me his head still down. I put on a poker face not showing any emotions.

"And I did it on purpose, kissing him I mean, I needed all the guards and doctors in one place and I couldn't tell anyone the plan cause they would have spilled their guts. I just couldn't risk losing the chance to get you out."

Now he was looking me full on I stared back. He stepped towards me, the movement so sudden it made me back into the counter even more. Now he was so close I had to look up to see his face.

"So you broke into an asylum, risking getting thrown in jail, pretended to get drunk therefor lowering your status, and kissed the Joker just to get me out of asylum."

"Well yea I ummm..."

he raised his eyebrow "Yes?"

"Well I think I love you."

I mumbled the last part.

"Excuse me couldn't hear you could you please speak up."

I punched him in the arm giggling.

"You heard me."

"Yes I did I just want to hear you say it again."

"Only if you say it first."

"Fine I love you."

I sucked in a breath not really believing that he had actually said it.

I reached up wrapping my arms around his neck smiling.

"Well then Mr. Jonathan Crane I love you too."

_**The End**_


End file.
